tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Mock and Mock Mock
Log Title: Mock and Mock Mock Characters: Casey Arkeville, Seville Armstrong, Mock Mock, Psyche-Out Location: Brig - Lower Level - Autobot City Date: March 25, 2016 TP: Exit Doctor Arkeville TP Summary: Seville Armstrong confronts her doppelgänger in the brig Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Exit Doctor Arkeville TP As logged by Dr. Arkeville - Friday, March 25, 2016, 10:25 PM Brig - Lower Level - Autobot City :Autobot City is a fully functional base, and this is its brig. Autobot troublemakers and Decepticon POWs alike are kept here, ever watched by Autobot City's sentient mind, Metroplex. In addition in built-in security features such as anti-personnel lasers and adjustable forcefields, this brig is always manned by at least two Autobot guards, with more available to watch over VIP guests. Heavily-armored walls and enhanced sensory systems make this brig near impregnable, although it is said where there is a will, there's a way. :Arkeville is in his cell, which has been completely emptied out since his attack on Spike. Even his lab coat has been taken away, revealing just how thin he is - those parts of him that haven't been replaced by metal, at least. Every once in a while, Arkeville will look over at Darklon, and the little metal nubbins on Arkeville's skullcap will spark. Darklon will look back and the red LEDs in his mask's eye sockets will flash. The members of the Carbombian Protection League kept in cells nearby tend to keep to themselves and ignore everyone else unless there's a commotion. After passing through the expansive security, Former Mockingbird has chosen to visit Autobot City one last time. She herself was pale, and a little thinner, but had pretty much recovered from being a prisoner. The number of others in the jail at this time startled her, but the Greenshirts escorting her made her feel more reassured, passing by them now. Her eyes were straight forwards, although both Arkeville and DArklon's appearance - and visual battle with each other - got more of a look see to each one. Mock Mock herself was just as pale, mostly from lack of sunlight, reading a book as she notices others approach. She blinks, and her eyes widen at the sight of her double. "... No. It can't be." she stood immediately, book tumbling to the floor. :Arkeville turns his attention as a double of his fellow prisoner has joined them on the floor. No, not quite a double... but close, so very close. He finds this much more interesting than whatever interaction he was having with Darklon, and he turns to watch and listen as the former Mockingbird confronts her "evil" doppelganger. Arkeville moves to the closer end of his cell, crossing his arms and blatantly eavesdropping. Seville Armstrong would glare at Arkeville, but was fixated at staring at her double as well, with a slightly less shocked and more disturbed look. She folds her arms "It is. So tell me - I'll skip the 'who is who' thing. But why... Why did you attack the GI Joes? Was it the pacifism thing? The commandments? If so, that's a pretty screwed up way of doing it. " Under this attack, Mock Mock, who was already pretty shaken, tenses her body, glaring "It WAS yes. And I... I had to. Because they were just as much as THEM." a guesture in Arkeville's direction, and Darklons' "Does doing it back really make it BETTER?" "No... no it doesn't. But there were better ways, and this wasn't it! ESPECIALLY Pretending to be me." :Arkeville listens with silent interest, scratching at his patchy white beard with a robot forefinger. His dark eyes glitter at the drama unfolding before him, and he takes in everything he sees - there's no telling when some of this might be useful to him, or his research. Sometime soon Mock Mock might get brought along into one of Arkeville's plans, and the more he knows about her, the more he can anticipate her reactions and prepare accordingly. "I was not PRETENDING to be you. I /am/ you. Or me.. Or... I don't know. " puffs Mock Mock, perhaps unravelling a little bit as she starts to pace "I know my name, I know my history. I know everything. Friends... faces... This is all I know, so it HAS to be true. How can we BOTH be the same person?" "Cobra has its' ways." remarks Seville softly, arms still folded. There was no kindness in her words "He can rewrite people. He rewrote YOU into ME." a pause, and she frowns a little bit as something occurs to her, and she didn't like it. She shifted, uncomfortably "You did it, because you disagreed with war and killing?" :Arkeville frowns. Disagreeing with war and killing? What kind of villain is this? I heard she'd murdered people! Arkeville's disappointment is clear on his thin, age-ravaged face, and he looks slightly worried. Will this negatively impact his plans? Well, it's too late to go back now - wheels are in motion, and what's going to happen is going to happen now no matter what. Arkeville uses his metal hand to stroke his white beard in thought. "Y... yes. I did. I had to stop it. And since I couldn't stop Cobra, I tried to stop the GI Joes instead." Mocks started to pace, becoming agitated "I didn't MEAN for anyone to die. I thought of just... slowing everything down, using shipping numbers and stuff. You know? " "Well, it worked, for a short time. But disarming the ones who don't WANT to take over the world hardly will stop the ones who DO. You thought well, but not enough. You may THINK you're Seville Armstrong, but you most definitely are NOT." Seville was looking pale, shaken as well at something occurring to her. :Arkeville shakes his head. THIS is how other people try to control others? Logistical manipulation? No! HYPNO-CHIPS are how you control people and stop wars! If only they'd listened! If only he'd had a chance to show the world he could bring them peace through obedience! Arkeville's dark eyes widen, and he starts to lose track of the Mockingbirds' songs as the voices in his own head start crying out over missed opportunities and the world's ignorance of his true genius. He shakes his metal fist, although to anyone looking at him he'd just look crazy - well, crazier than normal. Both women stared at each other a long time, the imprisoned one shaking more, less controlled then the other. Catching motion out of the corner of her eyes, Seville glances to Arkeville, and gives him a dirty look. And then back once more "I wont interfere... either way mind you. You did it with a good intention, even if it was really screwed up." she falls silent, not speaking about how it was very close to something SHE had wanted to do. "But there are always consequences. Remember that. " she about-faces, and walks out as fast as she could without looking like she was running. :"Do come back again, little birdy!" Arkeville calls out to the fleeing Seville. "One bird in the hand is worth two in the brig!" He wiggles the fingers of his metal hand in a little wave. :Outside the cell, meanwhile, Psyche-Out moves to intercept Seville, wanting to make sure she's OK before she just leaves Autobot City upset. "Hey, Seville!" he calls out, walking quickly to match her pace. "Everything alright?" Startled, Seville whips around to face Psyke Out. Once the doors had closed, she sighs, closing her eyes and breathing out slowly "I... I don't know. I didn't think they'd get THAT similar to me... " she remarks, then murmurs "She is me I think... She has the right reasons for what she did, even if she took it a lot further than I would have." Mock Mock meanwhile, watches the other go, and then looks as well to Arkeville, and then back "... That's me. She's not me. /I/ am..." she murmurs simply, and rubs at her head a bit "But... this is confusing. How do you know who you are if someone else is too?" she seemed untroubled by what she did. :Psyche-Out nods sympathetically. "They did find someone who has some of your positive qualities, but still weak enough to twist to evil. You're not her, Seville. G.I. Joe could never compel you to kill people like she did - you're stronger than her, and better than her, Seville. There's a reason she's in there and you're out here." Seville Armstrong leans against the wall for a moment, waiting for her heart to stop racing. Her eyes closed as she recovered "Is she evil? She doesn't... act like it. She thought she was doing the right thing." she remarks, and then rubs her face a moment, smearing blood on it. Then she looks at her hand, staring "... I split my skin with my nails." a little in shock, she just deadpans this. Then a deep, shaky breath and she pulls her sleeves down to tuck into her hands and wipe her chin "I don't know if this was a good idea, but I'm glad its' over with. " :Arkeville turns his attention back to Mock Mock. He smiles wickedly. "That is a pickle. How do you know who you are? How do you know you're not the real Mockingbird, and that it's not the imposter walking around free?" His dark eyes widen as he appears to consider the possibility, stroking his white beard once again with his metal hand. "There can't really be two of you. One of you should be eliminated." Mock Mock paces again in anxiety, rubbing her temples. "... Maybe. Or maybe not... " a pause and she looks back to Arkeville "If it is the Imposter, why am I the one who feels guilty about what I did? And... there's no real way out of here but their way. You just tried to escape and it failed." she had heard about what happened, even if she had missed it. She still looked pale, and shaken. Perhaps something 'broke' in her head at this identity error? :Psyche-Out says quietly, "She might not be evil, but she was swayed to do evil things. You're hurt, Seville. Why don't we go and treat your hand, and maybe sit and talk a bit. I don't want you driving home in this condition. Can I convince you to spend the night in the city?" "I... You wouldn't need to convince me much. Just... not too close to the other Joes if possible. I think I may still get awkward questions." she had become rather sheepish and shy since the imprisonment, but relents to going to get the hand taken care of. "I don't think I've actually seen the City anyways." :Arkeville's smile widens, showing more crooked yellow teeth. "You think I tried to escape, do you? If I wanted to escape, I'd be gone. If I do leave, however, would you accompany me? I could help you with your little identity problem. I know my way around the mind, you know." :Psyche-Out nods. "How about we go up to the Autobot City repair bay and I'll see to your hand, and maybe I can talk to Marissa or Spike about getting you a room away from the other Joes so you can rest and recover." Mock Mock fidgets a little bit, looking torn. Guatamato or SuperMax, or Freedom? She shifted from foot to foot. "Uhm... I don't know. Part of me.. part of me feels I should stand trial for my crimes. The other part is afraid." she finally admits, sitting down on her bunk. "I think I need to think about it." Seville Armstrong nods quietly "A good idea. Thank you. Even if an Autobot was okay with me bunking out in the desert." she moves to follow him up the elevator. :Arkeville nods, trying to evoke the same air of concern that Psyche-Out does. "Of course, of course. You think about it. We can talk more later." He glances at the ceiling. "Although we should be cautious what we say. The walls literally have ears in this place," he says, referring to Metroplex. :Psyche-Out chuckles. "I think we can find something more comfortable than the desert, although if that is your preference I'm sure we can have Dusty set you up with something." He grins. The woman looks up. She didn't even know really where she was. "I'll keep that in mind." Mocks says, falling silent. Seville Armstrong has left.